


Writer's block

by smooth_story (orphan_account)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Tags May Change, Writer's Block, stressing out, they share an apartment, writing new songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smooth_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't seem to write anything and Matt plans to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written anything so please don't be too harsh on me but you can leave any advice and or anything i can improve on in the comments.

"Fuck!" Alex had shouted from his desk, dropping his face into his hands.

He'd been sitting there since the early hours of the morning, scribbling away at that ratty old blue notebook of his. The boy had been coming up with a new song for their upcoming album and was getting nowhere fast, he spent more time looking at the paper than actually writing on it. He eventually ended up burying his face in his hands in hopes that something on the paper will change. 

"What's wrong!?" Matt yelled as he jumped up and quickly poked his head out of their bedroom door. After a few moments of frantically looking around he'd spotted Alex sitting at his desk and walked over to him.

When he'd made his way to the older man's side he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Al, you alright ?"

Alex picks his head up to gaze at Matt, his eyes were glazed over almost as of he were on the brink of tears. "Yeah -sniff- i'm ok. it's just that I-...I don't understand, whenever I go to write its always such a breeze, I could quite literally write 3 songs in a day but, now i've been struggling all week just to write one. In fact, I can't seem do write anything as of late." He said, looking back at his notebook wondering why he can't seem to get the right words.

"You'll get around to it eventually, no need to stress about it."

"I have to stress about it or else I wouldn't get anything done." Alex said as he got up and headed for the kitchen. Matt had followed him and had grasped the smaller lad by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Look, you don't have to finish the song now, why don't you take a little break, go lay down for a bit? you need to rest."

"I don't need to rest, Mathew, i need coffee and to go come up with something before its too late"

"Too late? Al, the album is due for June, its September, plus you've already gotten 6 songs together in the last two months, trust me nothing is going to be late and if it is, hell we can hold it off for at least whole year until you're ready. Okay, Al, nothing to worry about. I" The younger man said as he massages the other's shoulders

"I know but what ab-" he began but Matt had shushed him mid-sentence, taking the pen from his hand, walking it over to the desk placing it in his notebook before shutting it. 

"Come on, were going." Matt said as he grabbed Alex's hand and tugged on it but he refused to budge. 

"Wait, going were?" he protested.

"I'm going to run you a bath and then we're going to bed" He'd said, pulling the boy close to and picked him up bridal style. 

"What about the song?" He yelped.

"Fuck the song, we're going to bed." He said as he flicked off the light.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep." Alex said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the man's grasp.

"Who said we were going to sleep." The man said,His tone playful

Alex stops wiggling and allows Matt to take him down the hallway. He wouldn't have seen it in the dark but he was very much blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to finish it all off sweetly while keeping the ending in parallel with the first part and probably missed it because i cut out the smut. Also, I'm very sorry I can't keep up with deadlines but I'm pleased with the 2nd half any way.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

It's late .

 

Matt late wakes to the scratching as the back of his throat and decides to get up for a glass of water but Alex's head is softly pressed up against his bare chest. After a few minutes of consideration Matt had made his move, slowly slipping out of the bed, carefully holding Alex's head in an effort to not stir the boy from his sleep. When he's completely slipped himself out of the bed he placed the other boy's head down on the pillow, giving Alex a little kiss in the forehead before walking away.

 

He looks through his drawers until he picks out a black T-shirt and slips it on before quietly making his way out of the room. When Matt makes his way down the hall to the kitchen he happens to see the desk that Alex had sat at hours before. He looks at the little blue note book that sat on it and had felt the need to pick it up and look through it but knew it was wrong.

 

Instead he continues to walk to the kitchen and had gotten himself a glass of water and tried to get the toughts of Alex's lyric book out of his head. Just before Matt had walked back to the bedroom he stops right when he is just about to walk past the desk. The man had stood there in a moment of uncertainty before walking over to it and taking a seat in front of Alex's open notebook. After taking a moment or two he slipped out the pen that had kept the page marked and had gotten to writing.

 

+

 

Alex woke up the next day curled up under the duvet. The light spilling through the blinds was hitting him directly in the eyes. The boy tried to shield his eyes but eventually chose to turn over. The boy slowly snaked his hand through the sheets, reaching for Matt's side of the bed, feeling for the man.

 

"Mmmmm....Matt?" He said, slowly raising his head off the pillows.

 

When Alex's big doe eyes fleeted into focus he noticed that Matt's side of the bed was empty but still was faintly warm. After a moment of two of staring at the empty space he let out a little sigh and decided to sit up on the bed, back resting against the pillows. When he raised his arm to brush the curls out of face he had noticed a familiar white sleeve. The boy had been wearing Matt's shirt from last night, must have slipped it on him while he was sleeping; awfully sweet of him.

 

He lets out a little yawn and surveyed the room, upon looking he noticed a little orange blurb in his peripheral vision. Alex turned his head to see what it is and a little bouquet of orange english roses and above it was a little yellow note that read:

 

_('Morning, Beautiful, thought I'd leave you a little gift and a little something to take off some of the edge from last night._

_P.S: Went out for a run, be back later')_

 

Alex smiles at the words on the little sticky not and scoots over to the other side of the bed, picking up the little bouquet and giving it a little whiff; the sweet scent of the flowers had a small twang of Matt's cologne on them, but he adored the smell regardless. 

 

When he had reached over to pull the sticky off the table lamp he happened to notice his notebook, it was opened up on the page where he had left off and Matt's hand writing was filling up the page. Alex was curious to see what the other man put in the place of his scribbles he put down the flowers and picked up the notebook.

 

The first thing he noticed was the tittle: 'My Propeller' and he instantly remembered what Matt was talking about last night and instantly felt tempted to read. The song was amazing, from the tone to the sexual references it felt like nothing that he could've written by himself. he felt a bit tempted to jump out of bed and grab his guitar until he noticed a little side note at the bottom of the page that said:

 

_('wouldn't want you stressing over something like this so I took the liberty doing it myself, hopefully this helps :-) -M.')_

 

Alex smiles and places the paper back on the bedside table and lays back down on the bed, snuggling up to his pillow with a smile and slowly drifted off back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I wrote both parts out of a whim because I have an essay to write and I can't seem work anything out but this is a great way to work out the kinks i'm having, so I'm sorry if this was too painful to read for anyone but regardless thank you all for reading :-)


End file.
